This invention relates in general to a multi-purpose assembly, and more particularly, to a collapsible, multi-purpose assembly adapted for use with a flexible bag which is constructed to be arranged from a compact folded position into a portable chair and container.
Today, an increasing interest is being created in outdoor activities which are planned for one's personal enjoyment and relaxation. These activities often take the form of picnics and outings to the beach where seating is generally not available. This requires the use of portable seating devices such as foldable chairs and lounges. On such occasions, it may also be necessary to transport various items, such as coolers, blankets, radios, umbrellas and the like from one's automobile to the desired beach or picnic area. This further requires the use of a separate container for carrying these items, in addition to the portable seating device. The carrying of both the container and the portable seating device is generally both inconvenient and awkward.
In accordance with the prior art, there have been constructed a variety of combined seating and container devices for use on picnics and outings to the beach. These combined devices include a container for holding the above-mentioned items to be carried from one's automobile to the desired beach or picnic area. Upon arrival at the desired area, these items are removed from the container and the combined device can be arranged into the form of a chair or lounge. Typical of one prior art construction is U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,142 which discloses a foldable cart that can be transformed from a container into a reclining chair and bed. However, it has been found that these prior art devices are generally difficult and awkward to convert from one form to the other. Also, these prior art devices are generally of complex construction which makes them expensive to fabricate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible, multi-purpose assembly which can be easily arranged into a portable chair and container by the simple manipulation of the assembly and which is inexpensive to fabricate.